


Fragile Splendour of a Level Sea

by sablesheep



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, Uh does this count as incest?, ancestorcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablesheep/pseuds/sablesheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're darling." She purrs, her voice distinctly non-sexual for once despite it's roughness. "Don't ever change."<br/>*  *  *<br/>Mindfang is overly-affectionate but it's okay, because that's normal, right? Or maybe it isn't. Who cares, either way Vriska's not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> (work title quote-- "Mid-ocean in War-time" by Joyce Kilmer)
> 
> chapter one of several. a bit short, but you know... to the point?

The first time Mindfang kisses her, it's short, sweet and more than a little chaste. She's also more than a little drunk, swooning around her cabin despite the fact that the sea is calmer than it has been in weeks and she has no excuse, save for giddiness and heavy inebriation, to be waltzing around. Vriska, curled up in an armchair still nursing her first glass of Merlot because, unlike her ancestor she isn't a heavyweight champion, is more than content to watch her give way to her silliness for once. Mindfang is shockingly sweet and sentimental, her quarters full to bursting with her old journals and she tells stories of her former comrades, friends and lovers with a smile so soft it warms Vriska's heart in the most fascinating way. 

Vriska tells her this over the rim of her glass, smiling in a way she knows is more than a little condescending. Mindfang bares her teeth and mutters something about ungrateful brats but there's no malice to it. She collapses into Vriska's lap with an undignified 'oof', taking a sip from her glass without bothering to ask permission. Then, before Vriska can tease her about being such a lush or get flustered about how she's almost the same size as Mindfang now and Gog it's weird how fucking tiny the other woman is when they're this close together, Mindfang is kissing her.

It's not short, but it's not long and there's definitely no hint of tongues or gnashing of impassioned teeth. In fact, it's what Vriska would call a quintessential first kiss. Except between a highly experienced older woman and her relatively unskilled ward. When she finally draws away, her cheeks flushed from a combination of the close contact and the alcohol, she grins widely and tucks Vriska's hair behind her ear. Her fingers linger around the curve of her cheekbones, a gossamer touch dancing across her jaw and lips. 

"You're darling." She purrs, her voice distinctly non-sexual for once despite its roughness. "Don't ever change."

And with another kiss, this time to her forehead, she saunters off to bed-- thankfully fully clothed. Vriska stared at her, eyes wide in mute shock, unable to do anything more than let her brain short circuit for a few moments. Mindfang has always been overly affectionate, that was true. An arm draped around her shoulders or waist while they stood on deck, her fingers constantly knitting themselves into the tangle of Vriska's hair and, on occasion, snuggling her a little too close during their long northern voyages when they curled up together because, let's face it, body heat keeps you warmer than fire any day. 

But never anything so intimate. Never anything so blatantly... well... intended to shock. Wisely, Vriska decides not to comment upon it. Once she regains her composure, which takes about five minutes and some frantic rubbing at her cheeks to hide her blush from the rest of the crew, she gathers up the detritus of the night's festivities and silently exits the cabin, securing the door behind her illustrious captain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second go-round. Mindfang loses her temper and Vriska's not sure how to handle it. Or if this is normal anger-management technique, because she's pretty sure IT'S NOT AT ALL.

They second time Mindfang kisses her, it's decidedly less tame and full of more anger than Vriska thought could go into a non-caliginous encounter. She nurses a bruised lip for a week afterwards and scowls at Mindfang whenever she's teased for babying it. She wants to snap something about how she wouldn't be sulking at all if it weren't for the fact that Mindfang has no self-control whatsoever, but that's never a very good course of action to take.

* * *

She's spent the week unsuccessfully petitioning Mindfang to be spared being dragged onboard Dualscar's flagship for what is sure to be a night of general debauchery that she'll pass sitting alone and realllllllly fucking bored in an unused cabin. If Eridan would be there she wouldn't bitch as much, but he'd been shipped off to naval school about ten seconds after Dualscar had met him. Vriska counts herself lucky because, well, she's been here for a good two months now (eight weeks, Mindfang would hasten to remind her) and so far, things haven't gotten too... tricky, clandestine affection notwithstanding.

She's tried everything from subtle hints to outright whining to, finally, pouting to get her way.

It turns out, she has a good pout. So good, in fact, that when Mindfang catches sight of it, she almost drops the bottle of rum she's holding. 

"You have a delicious sulky face," She breathes, her eyebrows raised as she gives Vriska a critical once-over as if she's noticing her for the first time. 

Before Vriska can move herself from the immediate danger zone (i.e.: anywhere within arms reach because Mindfang has been more than a little touchy lately and she's not entirely sure how to react to that) Mindfang tugs her close. 

There's less than three inches of space between them and even though Mindfang's not as scary as she used to be, Vriska's still feeling fucking threatened by this. 

She places her hand on the top of Mindfang's desk to keep her balance and the gesture upsets a pot of ink on the tabletop. It wobbles precariously and before Vriska can panic, Mindfang reaches out and steadies it. Vriska lets out a sigh of relief because she would be so fucked if that happened. She's 88% sure that the carpet's worth more than her life-- meaning that she'll be beaten halfway to senseless if she ruins it.

Or. You know. Lectured for a few hours and ignored for a week. And glowered at every time someone mentions the word 'carpet', 'paperwork', 'antique' or 'upholstery'. Mindfang holds grudges for a long time. Not bitter ones-- at least towards Vriska-- but she likes to tease. And it's really, really annoying. 

But instead of any of that happening, Mindfang absently places the lid back on the ink and then, with a gesture that's quicker than can be normal, she's wrapped her arms around Vriska's waist and yanks. Hard. 

Vriska lets out a squeak and tumbles into her lap. Mindfang's armchair tilts slightly under the added weight but, thankfully, doesn't fall. Letting out a pleased sigh, Mindfang guides Vriska's knees to either side of her hips and then they're close, closer than can be at all acceptable in civilized society. She knows for a fact that this kind of bullshit is definitely not going on between Kanaya and her ancestor-- possibly because they can't stand each other long enough to be in the same room.

Vriska does her best to keep her pout in place but knows it can't be anywhere near as convincing with a blush on her face. 

Mindfang reaches up and run her fingers through her hair. Her hand lingers against her temple and Vriska shivers because oh god that metal is cold. Is her arm that cold? It can't be. 

At the feel of Vriska's shivering, Mindfang grins wickedly. "I'm almost tempted to refuse you just so I can see that pout of yours for a few weeks, but I suppose you'll be an incorrigible bitch if I don't say yes, won't you?"

"Probably." Vriska's pushing her luck, but, at this point there's not much she's not allowed to get away with. "I'm notorious for my bitching."

"Mmm, do tell darling." Mindfang sighs and squeezes Vriska's waist tightly before dumping her on the floor. Vriska falls with a thump and a squawk and a few choice invectives.

"Language, darling," Mindfang reprimands and tugs her jacket on. She doesn't ask for help, but Vriska sulks over anyways, well used to the routine. It's hard to do up buttons when one of your arms is made from metal, even if it's the best craftsmanship. And, well, she likes any excuse to be close to the Marquise. 

"I supoooooooose, I could let you stay on your own for the night."

"Please, Mistress?" 

The flutter of eyelashes is what does it, or perhaps the title. Looking more than a little proud at what a fine little manipul8or she's managed to create and just slightly taken aback, Mindfang wraps her arms around her shoulders and pulls her in for a tight, spontaneous hug. Vriska's head falls just on her collarbone and she takes the opportunity to nuzzle close. Mindfang smells of salt air and stale cloth, unsurprising, and the faintest odor of strong drink. But there's an underlying sweetness to her that reminds Vriska of saltwater taffy and Kanaya's garden back at home and she never passes up the chance to inhale it. It makes her feel safe and warm and loved and all those things Mindfang stands for.

"Fine. Just this once." She steps back, tracing the line of Vriska's jaw with her fingers and resting, finally, at her chin. She tilts Vriska's head back enough to meet her gaze eye for eye and frowns. Vriska swallows, recognizing the shift in her character from affable guardian to no-nonsense captain. 

"You will not leave my quarters. Go to bed by ten-- no arguments. Lock the door when you fall asleep and do not allow anyone but myself inside. Understood?"

Vriska nods. Mindfang snarls and her teeth are knife-point sharp and Vriska falls in love with her again because of the way her eyes gleam sea-star blue in the light through the porthole. "Understood, Vriska?"

"Yes, Mistress."

The epithet does it again and Mindfang softens, trailing her hand through her hair. The touch makes Vriska tremble ever so softly and she wants to throw herself back into Mindfang's embrace and let herself be petted. It would be a nice change from her usual habit of snarling whenever her counterpart gets a little too close. 

"Be a good girl and we'll see about leaving you on your own more often, hmm?" She mutters, patting her on the head. "I'm off. I'll let the crew know you're here, alright?"

"Enjoy yourself, Mistress" She calls after her, barely able to contain her excitement. Being left alone aboard a ship isn't exactly an exciting adventure, at least when it's anchored at what has got to be the world's dreariest port, but at least she can spend the night curled up reading in Mindfang's bed instead of sitting in an uncomfortable wooden chair doing her best to pretend she can't hear her predecessor hissing black solicitations to Dualscar as they do unspeakable things to one another. 

Pulling one of the books off of Mindfang's shelf, she flops down onto the bed-- after throwing an additional log onto the fire. The room is full of shadows that throw a sense of drama up over the walls. It's a nice backdrop for her as she reads, cuddled up to Mindfang's pillow, under Mindfang's sheets, safe in Mindfang's quarters. So nice, in fact, that she drops off to sleep without a second thought.

She's woken up by the sound of the door clicking open. A twinge of panic flashes up her chest and she opens her eyes wide, staring at the intruder.

"Vriska, Pet." 

It's Mindfang, thankfully. The light of dawn is cresting beneath the horizon and it’s unusual to see her back home so early, but she isn't about to complain.

With a smile, she sinks back into her bed and squirms around. Mmm, nothing to worry about then. Just Mindfang and the cold dusk air and the hope that instead of dragging her out from beneath the covers to take the first watch she'll just throw off her coat and crawl into bed beside her.

"Vriska, sweetheart, what did I say?"

"Go to bed and not leave." She mumbles, barely able to remember how to make her mouth work before closing her eyes and rolling onto her stomach. 

Mindfang's bed is a lot nicer than her bed. Vriska had complained about this once, to no avail. Mindfang had thrown her a response along the lines of: 'darling if I give you silk sheets and a goose down mattress you'll miss your morning watch and then I'll have to throw you overboard and we don't want that--hmm?' but now, in her sleep-inebriated state she's starting to wonder if it's because Mindfang secretly (not so secretly?) wants her to come crawling into her bed every other night. 

Her own excuse for it? The fact that she's not about to freeze her ass off when there's a perfectly good oversized bed just across the deck. 

Mindfang says she's a little pathetic but mostly doesn't do anything to stop her, but does bitch-- a lot-- about how cold Vriska's feet are. To which Vriska always responds 'you have a robot arm and that's fucking cold too'. Mindfang also thinks this is stupid because 'what about your stupid robot arm' and then they usually end up squabbling over the blankets at four thirteen in the morning. For the record, Vriska always loses and ends up the smaller half of the cuddling end. And Mindfang never, ever, ever lets go. 

As she struggles to get comfortable and slip back to the sweet abyss of sleep, her book falls to the floor. Mindfang, who has crossed the room in a click of bootheels, picks it up and places it on the bedside table. 

"I'm sleeping in your bed." Vriska says with a little too much sass for her own good. "Not breaking any of your stupid rules."

Mindfang is baring her teeth but Vriska is too pleasantly sleepy to be afraid. She lets her eyes drift shut and stretches her arms above her head.

"I told you to lock the door, Serket." Mindfang hisses but Vriska misses the most of the intonation in the sound of her coat crumpling to the floor because usually that sound is the preemptor to someone curling up next to her and paying her attention for once instead of wishing she was dead. 

But she didn't miss that last word-- Serket. Vriska hates it when Mindfang calls her Serket. It means she's in big trouble. Not spilling ink over the desk (again) trouble or sleeping in way too late trouble but 'oh god you set WHAT on fire' trouble.

"No one comes in here anyways--" She mutters, flopping onto her back and staring up at Mindfang with as harmlessly pitiable look on her face as she can create. 

She's pinned to the bed eight seconds later, a knife pressed to her throat. Vriska gasps, suddenly feeling completely awake and wide eyed. The mattress sinks down sharply on either side of her where Mindfang's knees are digging into her hips and the press of her right hand-- the only thing separating their bodies-- makes Vriska starts to slip to the side instead of squirming away like she wants to.

Mindfang's weight is surprisingly sharp against her as is the blade of the knife against her throat. She's felt the press of those joints against her skin before but they've never been this sharp, they've never felt like Mindfang's very figure can cut into her own. And oh god that's a knife-- a real knife and she's serious, she's deadly serious. It's in her eyes, those fucking gorgeous eyes that have gone from warm and teasing to faceted gems, garnet and bright blue topaz in an alabaster bust. 

"Darling, do you understand why I'm worried?" Mindfang purrs, her eyes narrowed. She's not letting up. Vriska wants her to laugh and crawl off the bed and pat her on the cheek and go: 'just kidding, love' and that'll be the end of it. But, no, she's serious. Vriska knows what battle posture looks like and what Mindfang's showing her is that she's very clearly ready for a fight. 

"No I don't understand what the--" Vriska starts to gasp but then Mindfang cuts her off by tracing the point of the knife down her chest. The blade digs in enough to leave a faint impression. She didn't raise any blood but the threat is in all capitals.

"Behave, Serket," Mindfang snarls and 'Serket' snaps off her tongue in the worst way. Vriska flinches and screws her eye shut. Because, well, if she's going to die she doesn't want to remember this as her last moment. Mindfang lets out a snarl and hisses: "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Vriska forces her eye open. She meets Mindfang's gaze and lets out a soft whine. She looks absolutely blank. Absolutely, totally blank. She's angry, that much is obvious in the set of her jaw. But her eyes are totally dark, not paying attention whatsoever. It's horrible..

"If I wanted to I could have walked in here and taken complete advantage of you." Mindfang says in a tone of voice that's clearly faux worry. She glances down at Vriska's shirt and smirks. Somehow, it isn't an improvement on the impassive state from moments before. She undoes the buttons one by one, her eyebrow arched and completely impassive.

Vriska's heart skips a beat and she inhales sharply. Her breath catches in her ribcage and she starts to flush because oh god oh GOD oh god this is getting far more intense than she wants it to be. It's one thing to be held at knife point. That's bad. It's quite a different thing to be held at knife point naked. Naked at knifepoint with a gorgeous pirate queen pressed against her. 

"I could run this knife through your neck in moments." She breathes into Vriska's ear as the shirt parts. Her voice rumbles down her ear canal like the clink of silver on crystal. It's a weird feeling and Vriska doesn't like it one bit. She tosses her head from side to side but, no that doesn't help. She's still shuddering. 

Mindfang trails the knife point down her chest, allowing it to finally linger just beneath her ribcage. She's not looking at Vriska's skin. She's not stealing so much as a glance at her bare breasts or the scars that cover her shoulders. She steadfastly maintains eye contact, challenging Vriska to be the first to look away.

Normally, it'd work perfectly. But Vriska's afraid if she so much as blinks she'll be run through. "You'd have been dead before you were fully awake if I'd felt like it."

"It wasn't my fault-- I fell asleep-!" Vriska gasps sharply. 

Mindfang might not be looking, but she's certainly not afraid to touch. While her flesh and blood hand is wrapped tightly around the hilt of her knife, her robotic fingers are more than free. She's slipped her hand over Vriska's breast, palming it with something a little less than gentleness. Okay a lot less than gentleness. But, well... well... oh god. 

Vriska lets out a stifled whimper, doing her best to keep from losing her composure. It's harder than she expects it to be because, really, she's now mostly naked with a knife pressed to her throat with a pirate queen more or less molesting her. Oh god she can't remember the last time she was this close to someone. Never, really. Certainly not this close and this vulnerable--

Mindfang's face doesn't betray anything. She doesn't look coy, she doesn't look aware, she doesn't even look temperamental. She looks absolutely bored, if that means anything. Even as she trails her fingers slowly up and down Vriska's ribs, even as she lets the tips of her metallic fingers linger against her nipple. Ohhh fuck that's cold. Her skin raises up into gooseflesh quickly. She's never paid full attention to how cold metal can be when you're expecting flesh. Oh god. Ohhhh god. She digs her fingers into the silk sheets of Mindfang's bed and can feel the feathers in the mattress beneath starting to shift around. She starts to once again struggle to free herself. 

Mindfang stops her with a growl. Oh god she's hot when she gets mad. Really hot. That's bad that's really bad Vriska should not be attracted to her at this moment. 

"Vriska I need to know that you understand the danger of being my little pet." Mindfang murmured, her voice low and firm, even as she traces her robotic fingers up across her breasts once more. Yeah-- oh god that feels amazing-- she'd like to do this when she's not a knife point sometime.

"Because there are a lot of people who want me dead, little one, and they'll use you to do it." 

"Do you understand?" She says, softly, when Vriska fails to reply. "You're my little girl and I am not about to let anything happen to you."

She presses her lips to Vriska's in a kiss so intense Vriska isn't sure what exactly is going on until her teeth are tightly pinched by a sharp fang. Mindfang has her tongue in her mouth before she can push her away and her hands are fisted in Vriska's shirt to stop her from retreating. It's a desperate kiss, a horribly desperate one. Vriska leans into Mindfang with a muffled gasp of shock because oh god the knife is still digging in to her skin and it's pricking now but she doesn't care because-- well-- oh god they're kissing. 

Vriska reaches up with tremulous hands and grasps Mindfang by the neck. Mindfang responds by hooking a leg around her back and forcing them closer together. She wants to bite back but Mindfang's too busy biting at her lower lip to let Vriska get an edge in. 

They break apart after the longest kiss Vriska's ever had the (mis)fortune to be on the receiving end of. Mindfang's panting so hard her chest heaves and her eyes are unfocused. 

"I was so worried about you." She hisses, still holding tight to her shirt. "I couldn't stop worrying and then you go and prove me right and GOD Vriska I was so scared when the fucking door was open and--"

With a groan she drops the knife to the floor beside the bed. Vriska lets out a gasp and as Mindfang crawls off of her she immediately rolls onto her side and pulls her knees to her chest. Vriska lets out a quiet cry and wants to sob but-- oh god oh god she can't--

"I need to know you'll be safe when I'm gone." Mindfang says quietly. Vriska would like to think her ancestress feels guilty but she knows that's not the case. Mindfang lets out an almighty sigh and then a hand settles on her back. She begins to rub concentric circles into Vriska's shoulders through her shirt and Vriska's skin twitches with the knowledge that minutes ago she was going to kill her.

"I was safe until you--" She starts to say but Mindfang shushes her with sibilance. 

Mindfang nudges her in the side, hard. Vriska howls loudly and tries to get away but then Mindfang's wrapped her arms around her and is holding her tight. 

"I need to be able to trust you, darling. But you make it so hard sometimes." Mindfang says, worriedly, brushing her hair behind her ear and pressing their foreheads together. Vriska takes a deep breath and feels Mindfang do the same. For a few moments they're perfectly in sync, breathing in tandem. It feels good. Really good. 

"Can you promise me you'll be good?"

"No." Vriska mutters, moving in closer. Mindfang holds her tightly and she tucks her head beneath her chin. "I'm never good."

"Mmm I love you darling." Mindfang purrs with a quiet chuckle. "Bad to the bone, huh?"

"Apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Vriska sniffles and Mindfang lets out a choked snort of shock. 

They fall silent for a few moments and Vriska lets herself close her good eye because she knows Mindfang won't hurt her now, knows she won't do anything to break her now that the moment has passed She knows this isn't how she should feel, the woman was just holding her at knife point. But, well. It's Mindfang. 

"I love you too." She whispers, her voice hoarse. Mindfang lets out a warm sigh and then Vriska says, even more softly. "Thanks for worrying."


End file.
